Improvisation
by nizd
Summary: Blaine has to clean up after class one day.    Just a smutty little one shot.


As it's Klaine's anniversary I wanted to write something. So then this happened. Although it's actually past midnight here in Ireland, it's still the 15th in America so it still counts!

I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine was left standing in the middle of the cold, brightly lift room. He had had a improvisation workshop as part of his theatre course in NYU. Everyone else, including the teacher, had gone home leaving him behind to clean up the studio. The day had been fun, the workshop was interesting and some of the improvs had been hilarious. The star of the day, at least from his perspective, was Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was gorgeous. He had chestnut brown hair that was always perfectly styled. His eyes sparkled a thousand different colours, depending on how the light hit them. He was slim and toned and always wore these impossibly tight jeans, that never failed to grab Blaine's full attention. He was one of the most talented people in Blaine's class. Basically he was all round perfect and Blaine was head over heels. His eyes were glued to Kurt in every scene he was in that day. They did one improv together where Kurt had gotten really close and Blaine had a bit of trouble concentrating on the scene. Thinking back on it Blaine's mind started to wander. He imagined Grabbing Kurt's slender wrists and pining them above his head as he ravished his flawless body. His trousers were starting to feel a little tight thanks to the delicious images racing through his mind. He was thankful that he'd decided to forego his usual skinny jeans in favour of something more comfortable, that would've been painful.

His little (well let's be honest there was nothing "little" about it) problem was starting to get annoying. He listened out to check if anyone was coming. When he heard nothing he slowly slid his hand down his chest to the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms. He ran his fingers along the edge while his other hand pulled up his t-shirt. He trailed up his abs and lightly traced over his nipples, enjoying the feeling of them growing harder under his touch. He could feel all the blood rushing towards his groin, prompting his already half hard cock pulse and twitch with anticipation. He slowly slipped his hand down to his trousers and into his boxers to get a firm grip on his aching erection. He let out a small whimper of pleasure as he began to lazily jerk his hand up and down his swollen cock, using his thumb to sread the pre-come that had already gathered at the slit. His eyes drifted closed as he pictured Kurt in his mind. Kurt, fully naked, bent over a bed panting, watching him through hooded eyes, licking his kiss swollen lips.

He was so oblivious to everything around him, that he didn't hear the door open and close, he didn't notice anyone coming up behind him until a soft body pressed up against his back and a slender hand slipped over his own.

"Can I help you with that?"

Blaine gasped and his eyes flew open as he spun around. He found himself staring straight into a pair of eyes. Eyes that he saw nearly every night in his dreams. He felt his heart skip a beat as Kurt's lips curled upwards a little.

"I forgot my my i-pod and I'm so fucking glad I came back. I've noticed you looking at me in class."

"Fuck that's kinda embarrassing" Blaine cringed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I've been looking at you too."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smiled a little "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah."

With that Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hair and crushed their lips together. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. He'd been waiting for this moment for months, ever since he first saw him in class back in September. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and down the back of his neck. He brought his hands down to Kurt's well rounded ass. He shoved their hips together roughly and ground his erection against Kurt's clothed one. Kurt broke away from the searing kiss.

"Fuck. Blaine. God I want you so much right now. I need you!"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked breathlessly.

"Fuck. Let me blow you. I want to feel your hard dick in my mouth."

Blaine nodded and Kurt slammed him up against the wall. He knelt down in front of Blaine and lick his lips as he took hold of his large member. He brought it to his mouth and sucked lightly on the head. Blaine moaned loudly, the sound went straight to his own cock. He licked a strip underneath from base to tip before sinking his mouth over Blaine's pulsing dick. Blaine threaded his fingers in Kurt's hair and pulled hard causing Kurt to groan sending vibrations down Blaine's cock. Blaine's head flew back and smacked against the wall.

"Fuck Kurt that feels so fucking good!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his long eyelashes, his wet, red lips tight against Blaine's cock. Blaine almost came from that sight alone. He moan loudly as Kurt swallowed around him. He couldn't help but thrust into the tight, wet, heat. Kurt relaxed his throat and he felt Blaine hitting the back of his throat. Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's balls and kneaded them gently.

"Fuck. Kurt I'm really fucking close!"

He tugged at Kurt's hair to warn him but Kurt simply hummed around him. With one last, loud shout of pleasure Blaine came hard into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed every drop and then pulled off with an obscene pop. He smiled as Blaine's knees buckled and he slid down the wall to sit down beside Kurt, panting heavily. He chuckled softly.

"Wow! That was amazing."

"I know." Kurt replied smugly.

Blaine felt like all the bones in his legs had been replaced with jelly. He reached out and pulled Kurt's face to his and kissed him gently.

"Want me to return the favour?"

Climbing into Blaine's lap Kurt breathed against his lips "Fuck yes!"

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter End Notes:

Sorry that was so shit. I'm not very good at writing especially when it comes to smut. Also this was unbetad 'cause I wanted to get it up tonight.

You can visit my Tumblr: nizd . tumblr . com


End file.
